nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit (Canopy)
Fruit are point-granting pick ups in the game Canopy. General appearance Fruit appears growing on stems, the stems attached to various branches. General game information Fruit is scattered throughout levels, and will grant points when picked up. To obtain Fruit, the player has to position Canopy's hand over the fruit and click as if grabbing a branch. This will squish the fruit and grant the points. Fruit will slowly tilt. Fruit has the number of points the player will gain printed on them. Fruit can also be obtained by shaking it off shakeable branches, upon the Fruit coming off the player will gain the points. This can be helpful for gaining points from Fruit positioned in dangerous places, but most of the time the player cannot do this. Fruit is sometimes a nuisance, as it is usually placed on branches, and sometimes on areas where the player would grab in a hurry. This can sometimes lead to the player grabbing a fruit instead of the branch, and getting damaged. There are four types of fruit: blue fruit, purple fruit, big purple fruit, and bomb fruit. There is also an inactive fruit in the background, but it cannot be reached. Fruit also appears in the background of the game. Other_canopy_fruit.png|The fruit that appears in the background Blue fruit Blue fruit is one of four fruit encountered in Canopy. Appearance Blue fruit is blue-coloured and shaped like an circle. The fruit is shiny, and has three green leaves on top of it. It also has the number fifty written on it in beige numerals. Game information Blue fruit is the most common type of fruit in Canopy. Blue fruit appears many times in levels, and usually around multiple blue fruit. Blue fruit grants twenty-five points when picked up, and is usually around other fruit. Purple fruit Purple fruit is the second of four types of fruit in Canopy. Appearance Purple fruit is dark purple coloured and shaped like an circle. The fruit is shiny, and has three green leaves on top of it. It also has the number one hundred written on it in beige numerals. Game information Purple fruit appears less commonly than blue fruit, and is usually placed around other blue fruit. Purple fruit when it does appears, only one appears, or rarely two or three. It grants one hundred points upon being grabbed, four times the amount of blue fruit. Large purple fruit Large purple fruit is the third out of four fruit in Canopy. Appearance A large purple fruit appears light purple and is the biggest of all fruits in Canopy. The stem of the fruit is bigger than the other two stems, bigger because the actual fruit is big. Game information Large purple fruit appears uncommonly throughout Canopy. Large purple fruit, because it appears uncommonly, is sometimes placed in remote areas or in dangerous areas. Large purple fruit are big and easier to reach from a distance. Upon picking up a large purple fruit, and circle will expand in a circle and slowly fade away, and the player will be given one thousand points. A large purple fruit is equal to twenty blue fruit or ten purple fruit. Bomb fruit :Main article: Bomb fruits Trivia * Although the fruit is supposed to look like fruit, the blue and purple fruit look more like tomatoes and the big purple fruit is more similar to an eggplant. **It is possible that the blue and purple fruit are plums. * It is possible that the bomb fruit is rotten purple or blue fruit that has somehow become explosive. This is hinted by the ? node on level thirteen. Category:Canopy Category:Pick ups Category:Lists